castle_dangerous_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Images Project
The Images Project is a second stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction'' It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Images on The Castle Dangerous Game Wiki by making sure all pages are completed with correct file references and license details. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of '''The Images Project. Once pages are completed they need to be moved to the next Project. See Procedures below. The Images Project has pages come to it from all first stage projects and once completed pass them to the [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Chronology Project|'Chronology Project']] a third stage Project. *Primary Contact- Associate Member in charge of the Images Project is To be advised talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Images project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those whilst contributing to the Images Project may may display the Stub Project Box (if they choose) Template on their Userpage. Place you name here to sign up to this Project Procedures *Images Pages should be listed below until they are ready to move to the [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Chronology Project|'Chronology Project']] *The Images page should have EVERY'' Image linked to it's own information page completed and passed to the ''[[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Chronology Project|'Chronology Project']]'' *Please maintain standard format on all Image pages. *Once completed all Image pages should remain listed below Pages to be Checked for Completion until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Images Project. *All Image Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise in American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Image Project works differently from other projects as it is the first of the projects that all pages with images will pass through. Please find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the page to the Pages to be Checked for Completion''list. Pages not listed in the ''Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove pages from the Pages to be Checked for Completion section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Pages Not Started All pages which have a link but not started yet should go here and are our first priority and hence should be done first. Once Started they should be moved to the '''List of Pages in Need of Work List of Pages in need of work All pages that have been started and are still in need of work should be listed here. Pages to be Checked for Completion All pages which are really for approval to move to the [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be placed here. List of Pages Completed Work that has been completed and passed to [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please) Category:Contribution Project